Feared Love
by Mr Blubba
Summary: It all seemed to be a regular day of the loud house, but when Lynn tells Lincoln she loves him, all will go south. Will Lincoln love her back or will he have to live in fear.
1. chapter 1

**(A/N)**

 **Hey guys, before you read the following is rated M for language and incest. Excuse my errors and mistakes. Leave a comment if you want me to continue. Don't read if you're easily disturbed. You've been warned! Well without further ado, I present to you _Feared Love._**

 **Disclaimer: the loud house is owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon (not me).**

 **Chapter 1: Letting out Secrets!**

It was an average day in the loud house. Lincoln was in his room reading the latest Ace Savy comic, while his other sisters where doing their own things. Suddenly, the door swang open to reveal Lynn standing there with a nervous look.

"What do you want Lynn," Lincoln answered casually.

"There's something that I need to tell you." Lynn said.

Lincoln glanced at her to investigate what she was up to. Surely she was not here to play sports since she was in her nightgown. Lincoln grew a little suspicious.

"Sure, what do you need to tell me?" Lincoln grew a little more suspicious.

Lynn quickly locked the door behind her and leaned closer to Lincoln. Her eyes grew larger at the sight of Lincoln. _"This isn't going to be easy... what if he finds it weird, or very disturbing? What if he feels the same way as I do? Is this a good idea?" Lynn thought as thousands of questions bursted in her mind._

"Lynn, are you feeling okay?" Lincoln questioned very concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just that I've been keeping this a secret for a long time." Lynn whispered.

"What secret?" Lincoln grew curious.

"For the past few days I've been stressed over something. Something that you promise to never tell anyone--."

"Yes I promise, now what is it?!" Lincoln replied calmly.

"Well for the past couple years I have been developing special feelings for you. And I worry that you may not have the same feelings."

"Lynn, what do you mean by 'Special Feelings'?"

"I LOVE YOU LINCOLN!" Lynn yelled.

Before Lincoln could respond, Lynn grabbed her brother and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Lincoln tried to back out of it, but for some reason his body let her explore deeper inside his mouth. Did he like it? Or was he afraid to make his tough sister angry? Whatever it was he was too distracted from Lynn's moans to hear footstep and the door opening.

"What's all the yelling abou..LINCOLN, LYNN! WHAT THE HELL?!"

 **Well that was chapter one of Feared Love comment if you want me to continue. Anyways guys I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time! :)**


	2. chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Sorry the first chapter was short. Again excuse my grammar mistakes. Anyways here is the second chapter...**

 **Chapter 2: Revealing Feelings**

Lincoln pulled out of the kiss as soon as he heard the screams. Lynn looked angerly at her sister for interrupting the kiss.

"Lori, this is not what it lookes like..." Lincoln proclaimed, but Lori seemed not interested of what he said.

"Lincoln OUT! I need to speak with Lynn," Lincoln looked confused, but Lynn knew exactly why Lori only wanted her.

"But this is my room!" Lincoln angerly protested.

"Lincoln leave NOW! Or do I have to turn you into a Human Pretzel!" As soon as those words left Lori's mouth, Lincoln quickly left the room.

"How the hell did you open the door?! I thought I locked it!" Lynn screamed obviously angry at her sister.

"I keep a spare key for all doors for emergency purposes, but that isn't the main issue right now! Lynn are you insane! What the hell where you thinking..."

"I LOVE HIM OKAY!" Lynn yelled.

"NO, this is not OKAY!" Lori proclaimed.

"But you told me yesterday if I loved someone I should go for him. Now you're telling me otherwise?" Lynn argued making Lori seem very hypocritical.

"Lynn when you came into my room yesterday for love advise, I didn't think it was for our own BROTHER!" Lori countered Lynn's statement. "Thats SICK!"

"SHUT UP! You can't split us apart, I love him!" Lynn yelled.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was on the couch processing everything that happened. He did love his sisters equally, but he knew he was more closer to Lynn. " _Do I love Lynn too_?" He thought to himself. Lincoln loved spending time with Lynn the most even though he might not had liked the activity they played. She was also the closes one to his age, and not to mention she had a great figure.

"Hey Linc, what's up?" Lincoln was awoken from his daze.

"Oh hey Luna... not much," Lincoln lied. He didn't want Luna to know his current situation, but it seemed that Luna knew there was something wrong.

"Is this about Lynn?" Luna's comment surprised Lincoln.

"How did you know?"

"I see how Lynn looks at you. It's obvious that she likes you, and the other day she told me and Luan that she was going to express her feelings to her crush. It doesn't take a genius like Lisa to figure out who it was... So anyways, what did she say?!" Luna sounded more excited than mad at the fact that her sister was in love with her brother.

"Uhhh...well...She told me... and we may had...mmm...kissed." Lincoln whispered the last phrase.

"NO WAY! How did it feel? Do you like her back?..." Luna felt very proud of her brother.

"I'm surprised your not disgusted or weird about all this." That statement made Luna blush a little. Under all her excitement, she was really jealous of Lynn. Truth be told that she also loved Lincoln more than a brother too, but she came to the realization that he was way too young for her.

"Naw love, you two are perfect for each other. She's one lucky woman" Luna told Lincoln, which made him blush.

"I guess your right Luna, I think I'm in love with Lynn." Lincoln said, but was he happy or sadden by this? Lincoln thought for a moment and then an idea came to him. "I have to do what's best for the both of us."

 ** _Well that's the end of chapter 2. Tell me if you have any suggestions. Until next time, bye!_**


	3. chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Ok guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. I also read your suggestions. Once again excuse my grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House is own by Nickelodeon. (Not me)**

 **Chapter 3: The Plan**

Lincoln left the couch and walked up the stairs. The hall was oddly quiet as he face his door hoping no one was in his room. 'Sccreeeeech!' The door opened as he peeked his head inside to reveal his room completely vacant. 'I guess Lori and Lynn left' Lincoln thought, but what he didn't know was that someone was under his bed waiting for him.

Lincoln pulled out a notepad and flipped it to the next page. He wrote 'Operation stay away from Lynn' and started to jot down some notes for his plan. Meanwhile, Lynn pulled out under Lincoln's bed and slowly crept behind him. She looked over his shoulders and read the notepad.

"What's this Lincoln?" Lynn startled Lincoln.

"Oh, hey Lynn... uh...oh this... this is nothing!" Lincoln shivered nervously.

"Oh really? How come it says 'operation stay away from me'?" Lynn said confused.

"Okay you got me... I think it's best for us to avoid each other for awhile until this love of ours is gone," Lincoln explained.

"Oh, but there is a problem with your plan"

"And what is that?"

Lynn came close to his ear and whispered,"I will always love you" Lincoln took a step back as he tried to proceed toward his door, but Lynn quickly grasped his arm. "Where do you think you're going? We still have to continue our make out session."

Lincoln turned pale as he was under his sisters tight grip. 'There's no way to escape, unless...' Lincoln thought of an idea. "Okay Lynn, I surrender."

"Really?!" Lynn squealed as she loosen her grip on her brother.

"Gatcha!" Lincoln yelled as he slipped out of her hand and rushed out of his room.

"Oh Linky, trying to play hard to get. I like it!" Lynn smiled mischievously.

 **A/N**

 **Ok I'm sorry I haven't been updating the story, and I'm sorry the chapter was short.**

 **I am busy with other things alright! Also Don't worry, I'm not going to give up on this story. Anyways keep up the suggestions and I'll see you all next time.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! Before I start I like to apologize for being out for a long time. But, without further ado, I present to you chapter 4 of feared love!**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House is owned by nickelodeon.(not me)**

 **Chapter 4: New News**

Lincoln ran downstairs to the kitchen and quickly slid under the sink. Lynn followed seconds later down the stairs.

"Oh Lincoln come out wherever you are! You can't hide forever." Lynn teased as she made her way to the kitchen. Lynn opened all the cabinets and slowly made her way to the sink. "I know your in there, now come out! Or do I have to go in myself." Lincoln gulp as he tried to somehow disappear. "Okay, you asked for it" Lynn said as she pulled the curtain to reveal her brother curled up in the corner. She snuggled close to him, lips only inches away. "Now where were we?"

"Kids we're home, and we have a surprise for all of you!" The parents entered the house, while all the kids rushed downstairs to hear the news.

Lynn sighed heavily, "damn parents! Oh well, we can always continue later." Lincoln took the opportunity to run out of the kitchen to be met up with all his other sisters.

"Lincoln where were you? You promised to be at my tea party!" Yelled an angry Lola.

"Sorry Lola, I got caught up with-"

"-Alright everyone gather around... where's Lynn jr?" The father interrupted the conversation.

"I'm right here!" Lynn yelled as she slowly walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, we have an important announcement to make. Your father and I have decided to go to the beach tomorrow!" Said Rita.

All the kids rejoice happily, even Lincoln, but his smile quickly vanished as he turned to look at Lynn smiling devilishly at him. " _Perfect! This will be a romantic place for me and linc to have some 'fun',"_ Lynn thought. Lincoln stood still in fear imagining the worst.

"Now I want each and every one of you to get a good night sleep, so that we can get there as early as possible tomorrow!" demanded Lynn Sr.

"Okay," everyone said as they all got ready for sleep. Lincoln went to his room to changed and decided to talk to Lori. He knocked on her door and entered.

"What is it Lincoln?" Lori said.

"I need to talk to you... it's about Lynn."

"I know, I know... you and Lynn are in love with each other, at first I was mad, but I came to just except that love is love and I can't break you two apart."Lori added.

"That's the problem, I don't know if I like her or not."

"So wait, Lynn's forcing you to love her?!" Lori said a little pissed.

"No, no...Well you see, I may also like Lynn in a romantic way too, but something inside me tells me otherwise. Like it's wrong."

"Follow your heart Lincoln! Don't let the law or anything else tell you otherwise. And whatever may happen, we as a family will support you and Lynn's decision. Overall, all we want is for you two to be happy." Lori smiled.

"Thank you Lori! I can always count on you!" Lincoln said as he braced his sister in a hug.

"Anytime little brother, but I think you should get some rest for the beach tomorrow!" Lori warned.

"Oh I forgot about that! Goodnight!" Lincoln said happily as he quickly left Lori's and Leni's room.

"Goodnight."

 **Woah that took longer than I expected. Sorry for that, but hey I got a life! Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope the next one doesn't take as long to be put up. Well until next time! Bye!**


End file.
